queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Locket
A Locket with the power to channel divinity, is a treasure of the House of Wunderbred, one of the Great Houses of the Age of Queens. Herstory Age of Queens Over a thousand years ago, the locket was crafted for the queens of the House of Wunderbred, and was routinely warm by Brioche Wunderbred, one of the two hears of the house. What divine connections she had, or how she used it are unknown. Historical records preserved by the Glamazons, whose founders included members of House Wunderbred, believe she was wearing it when the entity Malady exerted her dark influence on Brioche during the calamity known as the spreading Taint. Modern Age In the modern age, drag queen adventurer Fraya Love, a water genasi cleric of Cher, found a locket in a dumpster far below the House of Wunderbred, after Lady Edith Wunderbred, still alive and utilizing dark magic, sent Fraya and several other queens into the dungeons below the manor. Fraya felt a draw to the locket and put it on. After the group returned to the theater in the manor, where their adventure had begun, they were confronted with a Lashes monster, and eventually a Mega-Lashes, preventing them from reaching Lady Edith. Then, Cher's divine power flowed through the locket, healing and empowering the queens and enabling them to disrupt Edith's dark magic. Fraya took the locket, on the advice of the bartender of the Tavern of the Hung Man, to a local chapel, where the clerics recognized it as an artifact that could channel divine energies and she should keep it as it could help her reconnect with her lost spiritual powers. The locket became her divine focus, allowing her to use her clerical powers as she regained them. She wore the locket throughout her next several adventures, including when she was aboard the SS Salty Starfish when it was destroyed by a Kracken. As she fell into the water, she heard the voice of Cher say "I got you, babe." Although she was wearing the locket, it is not clear it was used in this instance. When Fraya awoke ten days later underwater in a merfolk encampment near Fire Island, she had her locket with her. Upon casting turn undead to repel a seaspawn attack on the merfolk, Fraya felt her locket glow warm. It is unclear when or how Fraya lost the locket. Before departing for a mission to the town of Watersport, Belfry Ramshackle provided her a gift of a shield to act as a new divine focus, so she may have lost it before then. If not, the locket would have been confiscated from her, along with other belongings, when she and her companions were arrested for trespassing by the Glamazons. A few days after, Fraya was allowed to take part in special training in Glamalala by the Glamazons. The training included simulated recreations of historical events, where she saw a locket being worn by the illusion of Brioche Wunderbred on several occasions. Fraya wondered if it was the same locket as her own, but could not tell for sure. Category:House of Wunderbred